Zero Chapter 028
'Chiffon Fairchild II '''is the twenty-eighth chapter in the Freezing: Zero manga series, the second chapter of Zero Volume 7, and the second chapter of the Lab 13 Arc. Synopsis [[Chiffon|''Chiffon]]'' learns the meaning of a smile from Aureriel Fairchild. The Chevalier begin to pressure Gengo. Windy May protects her father by an means necessary.'' Summary As Chiffon blasts through Lab 13, armed guards are dispatched to bring her back. From the command center, Gengo deduces that Chiffon bided her time and waited for Windy to go under for maintenance before confronting her. The guards begin to close in, but Chiffon uses Illusion Turn to escape. Elsewhere, Aureriel Fairchild captivates an audience with her singing talent. Two of the patrons listen with rapt attention, certain that she will make it big one day. After receiving a gift for her songs, Aureriel heads home where she discovers Chiffon passed out by her door. She lures some nearby stray dogs away and tries to assist Chiffon, but cannot understand her jargon. She ends up bringing her inside after hearing her stomach growl. After being fed, Aureriel attempts to learn more from Chiffon, but the latter answers' confuse her and she settles on the idea that Chiffon ran away from home. Chiffon replies that she wanted to see what "happiness" was like on her own. Back at the lab, Gengo video chats with the Chevalier board. They demand that he reclaim Chiffon at once, even ordering him to use the other Legendary Pandora if necessary. Gengo explains that the others are too unstable, but the board is suspicious of his schemes and warns that he will be held responsible if the situation is not handled. Gengo heads for the lab afterwards, to see Windy. There, he reminisces on his confrontation with Wina. Believing humanity to already be doomed, Wina pulled a gun on Gengo, who attempted to warn her but was too slow. Seeing her father in danger, Windy leaped into action and killed Wina before she could fire, saving Gengo. Placing his hand on Windy's tube, Gengo ponders if a perfectly evolved humanity, without emotions, could truly be considered human anymore. In order to help Chiffon experience happiness, Aureriel takes her out on a day of adventure, which includes eating and clothes shopping. After some time, the two take a break and Chiffon questions why Aureriel is helping her so much. She replies that she likes helping and being with people and tries to explain a sure fire way to find happiness. Aureriel tells Chiffon to always keep smiling no matter how hard things get, because one day her smile will become real. Chiffon is bemused, but begins to enjoy herself in earnest. Later on that night, Aureriel awakens and begins to cough up blood. Event Notes *Chiffon meets and befriends Aureriel Fairchild. *The Chevalier order Gengo to resolve Chiffon's escape immediately. *Wina is revealed to have attempted to assassinate Gengo, only to be killed by Windy. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters